The present invention relates to a connector interposed between two connection targets for electrically interconnecting those connection targets.
For example, this type of connector is disclosed in JP-A 2007-273314, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference. The connector of JP-A 2007-273314 has a conductive elastic member and a frame for holding the conductive elastic member. In this connector, the conductive elastic member may be deformed unexpectedly by strain of the frame or the like at the time of connection with a connection target such as a circuit board. Thus, the conductive elastic member may problematically be broken.
A connector for solving the above problem is disclosed in JP-A 2008-300163, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference. The connector of JP-A 2008-300163 includes an inner frame and an outer frame for holding a conductive elastic member.
The aforementioned connector has advantages in that it is thin and can establish electric connection with a low load (low contact pressure). Therefore, such a connector is useful for a multiple contact connector such as a connector for connection between circuit boards, a land grid array (LGA) module, and a ball grid array (BGA) module.
The connector of JP-A 2008-300163 has a problem that the thickness of the entire connector becomes large because the outer frame needs to have a structure for holding the inner frame.